


Warmth

by flibbertygigget



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Coats, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Hypothermia, jwp #11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had never thought I would long for the oppressive heat of Afghanistan. </p><p>JWP #11: Coat Porn. Whether it's BBC Sherlock's amazing Belstaff, Joan Watson's slickers, or classic Victorian overcoats, let outerwear be your inspiration for today's entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

By the time the ever reliable Inspector Lestrade had found our client's son and me, the cold I felt had passed shivering. I was simply numb. I had never thought I would long for the oppressive heat of Afghanistan, but my coat had been surrendered to the boy over an hour before, and now even Maiwand would have been heaven.

"My God, Dr. Watson," Lestrade said. "You must be half froze!" I looked up at Lestrade.

"P- Pleasure to s- see you, I- Inspector," I mumbled out through chattering teeth.

"We need to get you someplace warm!"

"N- No need," I said. Truth be told, I could not have stood up even if I tried. The brick wall behind me was the only thing keeping me somewhat upright. "G- Get the b-boy to his f-father-"

"Not until we-"

"Go, Lestrade." I looked over to see Holmes towering over me. "I can take Watson from here." The Inspector took the boy by the hand and reluctantly left in the police hansem. 

"H-Holmes..?" Holmes shrugged off his greatcoat and tucked it around my shoulders. "You'll c-catch cold." Despite my weak protests, I burrowed deeper into the thick, quilted fabric. Holmes helped me to my feet, bearing more of my weight than I would care to admit.

"Come along, Watson," he said softly. "Let's get you home."


End file.
